Dark tournament
by Kat Reverie
Summary: sequal to yuyuhakusho re-written. Kat Gets invited to the darktournament,or rather forced,she finds herself fighting in no time,but not on the side of her friends. Re-Write,slight romance,very slight acctualy, Kuwabara bashing like no tomarrow, Finished
1. Prolouge

AN: * so damn happy * Heh here we are, my second re write. * hugs every one * well here we go, this takes place after rescue Yukina.

~Disclaimer~ (I will only state this once, I state it for the whole story)

I Dun own yyh, but, I did kidnap Kuwabara for my explosive * BOOM! * practice. * woozy *

Some Info on Kat,

Asks allot of questions, only wants Kurama's happiness (Even if it costs her hers), names things after food, can rant for over thirty eight hours about tuna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A chill rode the air of Japan, from north to south, to every city, town, and even foxes den. It was two days till the official start of the dark tournament. The fire demon Hiei and the fox demon Kurama where training in the woods with the teenage boy Kazuma Kuwabara.

Mean while, near the mountains and another forest The Psychic Genkai and her student the spirit detective, Yuusuke Urameshi, where also training.

But back in Tokyo, The Dark summoner mage Kathrine Yoh was returning from her own three month training session. Her trainer had kept her training morning noon and night, and now she was exaughsted. Kat didn't bother walking any further as her apartment building came into sight, She summoned herself home with most of her remaining magic. She yawned as she looked around the badly wall papered yellow TV room, she didn't see much though due to her tiredness, the next thing she did was drop the bag containing her light weight training clothes. She had Changed allot in three months time, her once flame and rose red hair was now more fox, copper, and blood red. Her once pure green eyes had a golden ring around the pupils and she had grown an inch, she was now 5'6". She stood in the TV room totally silent for a while then sighed happily, "Finally, I'm home." She said walling out of the yellow room to a small blue hall way, strait to her room.

It was just how she had left it, only allot wetter because she had left the window open, and it had rained. Her walls where wet, her bed was damp and her floor was doing a great Nile river impersonation. 

Kat Moaned at the idea of cleaning all that up, she walked in, her strides making a squishing sound. She was about to close her window when a green eye ball creature flew in. 

"IIE!!!! Flying spaghetti!!" Kat yelled summoning the first thing that came to mind, a frying pan, and whalloped it to the ground.

"Eek! Hey! Stop! I have a message!" it screeched as Kat pummeled it with the pan. Kat stopped blinking, "Nani?"

"A message idiot."

"If I where you I'd watch it, it's not a good idea to mess with a tired, sadistic, female, and cranky mage."

"Eh, fine, you have a message from the committee of the Dark Tournament."

"Nani?"

"The committee of the dark tournament." It repeated as it flew in place.

"The dare of the Nani?"

CRASH, "You stupid girl!"

"Message, deliver now, or yous go boom." She said grinning, she'd been up for a week strait doing mental and physical exercises, In other words her attention span, normal intelligence, and mental train of thought where off in na la land drinking tea with Santa clause on a deserted island holiday resort. (Author: sorry about this, but I wanted to let you know I am sugar high, that will explain this chapter very well)

"Eep! Well, you've been 'invited' to participate in the dark martial arts tournament, also known as the dark tournament. You will be a part of a demon team, other than the special quests, team Urameshi, you'll be the only true human." He looked at her, she seemed to be paying attention. "You are to fight and win. Tomorrow night there is a ferry leaving to Hanging neck island, where the tournament is held, your team will meet you there. Do you understand?"

There was a long silence, "Iie, Gomen Nasai baka-San, my attention span is currently non existent."

The being explained it again, eight times again.

"Nani if I don't want to?"

"Every one you know will be killed, even people you ran into on the street."

"Mass slaughter sounds like a good idea, will I be able to kill in the tournament?"

Crash! "That's the whole point!"

"WOOT!" she said grinning and knocking the eye ball to the ground again accidentally. "Hmm, I'd say Gomen but I don't like your personality."

The eye ball muttered something but Kat didn't hear, she heard the sound of the apartment door opening and closing. Kat suddenly grabbed the eyeball and flung it into her closet. "Hey!" It yelled.

"Shut up, my Okâsan is home!" She hissed.

"Oh shit!" 

"Yeah!"

Kat suddenly yawned and fell asleep on the floor, on a dry spot right in front of the closet, Mr. Eye ball was stuck in there a while.

The next day Kat woke up tiredly, she looked around her all red room and yawned, then she suddenly remembered the eye ball, her sadistic grin had no words to fit it.

The brown eyed, black haired spirit detective Yuusuke Urameshi as he walked home from training with master Genkai, just long enough to pack his clothes. He was worried about the number of team members, he had only four whilst he needed five, They had a fifth member in maze castle when they DIDN'T need one, now when they needed one the most there was none to be found!

He started to wonder about Kat, he Kuwabara and Kurama all went looking for her when he and Kuwabara didn't see her in school. He kinda missed her odd antics and snide replies, and also her constant torture of Kuwabara. He was slightly creeped out by her though, how she looked like Kurama, her attitude changed so quickly, how she obviously played at stupidity, and how she fought and killed like it was nothing.

He suddenly stopped, there was a short person before him, a turban like mask upon his or her face. "What do you want?" Yuusuke asked acting tougher than he was. "Your fifth fighter." Yuusuke blinked, "Uh, okay."

Kat had finally gotten the eye ball chained to the tree, "There, you're my pet now." She said grinning as the eye ball tried to get away. "You'll pay for this!" It cried as she walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat has a new pet! XD A dog, a cat, a frog and a flying spaghetti! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. The Prelimanaries

A/N: Here we are! First chapter, I already have a review but I really want to reply next chap or so because I really gotta hurry with my typing. Oh, I also messed the Genere of the fic up! It is not A/A/Humor, it's A/A/supernatural.

Don't forget, this is a sequel, the sequel to Yu Yu Hakusho Re-Written.

Oh, on another note, the reason I don't quote the show too often is because I believe that every one we meet, everything we do, even everything some one else does effects every thing, There fore meeting Kat, or her even existing changes the whole thing a bit, and by adding other things in too that changes it all aswell, so you can see how some of the things change drastically, why they rarely say the exact same thing, and how the characters are changed.

Another thing, GO CHECK OUT KONEKO URAMESHI'S FICS!!!

And I do use Japanese words quite often because I am learning it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter one, Preliminaries.

Kurama sighed looking at all the demons waiting for the ferry, truth be told, though his Beautiful green eyes looked focused on those around him, his thoughts where else where. His thoughts rested on the Ningen girl Kathrine Yoh, it had been some time sense he had seen her, he was worried. She went off without a word, and he found it unlikely that she had been at her grandparents for three months. He sighed slightly, he had thought so much about her that he could have.. sworn... he just.. "_Was that her?"_ he said blinking as a flash of many reds including scarlet disappeared in the crowd of demons.

Kurama was about to walk off when the voice of Kuwabara distracted him, "Hey Kurama, where's Yuusuke?" 

Kurama turned to carrot haired imbecile. "He should be here soon."

Kuwabara had started a conversation With Kurama before he could see if he was correct.

Mean while in the deep crowd of demons The girl Kurama had been worried about was making her way to her team. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail making her look like Kurama more than usual. Her baggy shirt was scarlet with slight fox red rose print as where her pants. As the slight breeze pasted her the cloth of her clothing moved as if the wind was wild and untamed by the natural wind braking trees around the area. Her mind though, was no where in the present as she walked managing to her team without running into anyone.

__

She had been running, running for so long, crying, she didn't want that to happen, she didn't want her sister to die. She was soaking wet and running through the most dangerous part of the city, her hair was still dripping from her swim as she stopped running, she suddenly felt scared as she looked at the broken down brick walls of the ally. "Uh oh." She said whimpering and backing up, she hit something hard as he did, she looked up and behind her and saw a boy about sixteen with brown eyes and blonde hair, he was dressed in a dark brown jumper, in his left hand was a long knife. Kat shuddered as she looked at him and the other boys in the same out fits with him.

"Ay little girl, you shouldn't be 'ere, this is the territory of my gang and me." He said grinning, a dark glint in his eyes. Kat tried to run but the boy grasped her right arm with his, "Where do you think you're going?" He said grinning again and readying his knife. "You a such a stupid little girl, no one leaves here unless the join or loose blood, and girls aren't allowed to join."

She was jolted back into reality by the feeling of a hand on her waist, she turned around and grabbed the being by the neck hard, it was a green skinned ugly ogre, she growled and cast a spell under her breath, the next thing the demon knew was the feeling of suffocation and the pain of having his lungs summoned out of his chest. a few demons stared but shrugged it off as she let him fall to the ground. A pirate looking being walked to the dock, what ever he said and who ever he was talking to where ignored by Kat, here mind was focused on her memory still. _"I ended up in the hospital due to those boys, for three damn months, why am I remembering this now? Damn it."_ After being in her thoughts she boarded the boat, and several minutes later Team Urameshi did the same.

Kat spent most of the first hour or two fighting off her own team members and other demons that wanted to _play_.

Finally the captain of the ship came out and announced the fight, Kurama couldn't pay much attention to the man, neither could Kat who was at the other end of the boat fighting to get her left sandal back. When she finally got the shoe back and on she heard the captain announce something, "This year the boat will have two teams instead of one due to a request by Sayko, all other teams may not compete." after the captain was done Team Hikari started to quarrel a wolf demon in human form was the loudest, his light brown hair gleamed in what bit of light there was, Kat noted that his height was three or four inches above hers, he was a muscular man, a large muscular man, that scared Kat deeply, when ever she was near the leader of her team she felt like his body mass was going to crush her, He was only built a little more than Kuwabara. Kat sighed, she was the only one of her team not arguing, she just got on the ring and stood by one of the edges no noticing the person that just so happened to be the fifth member of team Urameshi, the very masked fighter Yuusuke met earlier that day.

Kat looked at the demons and rolled her eyes, "Why are so many low classes on their way to a tournament like this? Half the contenders would be distroied with a small blast of Yuusuke Urameshi's shoto teppô." She said to no one in particular, the masked fighter looked at the red haired girl with curiosity.

"Let's kill the humans first!" One grey slimy demon commented. "I want their heads!" A blue furred raccoon demon yelled.

"These boys aren't the brightest tools in the shed." she said sweatdropping. Then the captain called the start of the fight and several demons rushed at Kat and the masked fighter, Kat blinked as the masked fighter stepped forward.

The red haired girl was taken aback by what followed, the fighter held out their palm and used the shoto Teppô instantly killing all the demons in the ring. Kat wondered why the fighter hadn't killed her too. "Shoto teppô?" Kat asked looking at the fighter who only nodded. "I thought only Yuu-Baka knew that." She said as the fighter walked off the ring with Kat's gaze following her. 

Kurama looked at Kat and smiled slightly. "Kat-San!" He called out getting the younger girl's attention. Kat smiled at him from the ring, "Konbonwa Fox Boi!" She cried out laughing, Kuwabara snickered whilst Yuusuke slept, Kurama laughed slightly, Hiei sweatdropped and the masked fighter wondered what sort of idiot would give Kurama that name, even if he was a fox demon.

"The winners, Team Urameshi and team Hikari!" The captain cried out.

Kat was about to walk off the ring when she heard something in the back of her head, a voice, a hiss and raspy voice, her movements froze intirely.

__

"you know he doesn't care about you, he doesn't even like you."

"Why should I care? It is his choice and not mine."

"You should stop going for his affections."

"I-I'm not!"

"Listen to yourself, you are a bad liar."

"No, just off guard."

This conversation went on in her mind as the others fought, Kat's eyes where glazed over and she looked ready to fall off the ring. Her hair blew wildly in the wind, her face had a blank look, like a wooden puppet with no mouth painted on.

"What are you saying? That no one cares?"

"Exactly girl, no one at all."

"How would you know?"

"Your mother lost custody of you till five months ago and didn't care, your step father tried to murder you, the people you went to maze castle with despise you due to how annoying you are, the people at school hate you too, your sensei only trains you due to the fact he's a letch and wants to sleep with you, The only person that has ever cared for you is dead, your dear sister who you killed."

"Enough! I didn't kill her! she was sick!"

"She was sick because you worried her, she would have lived allot longer if you wouldn't have gone off on your own and gotten near killed, she would be alive today, her ghost probably despises you."

Tears fell down her face as her body resisted falling, demons fighting noticed this and swore to kill her too once the others where dead, after all, she was just a human girl.

"You killed her girl, it's your fault."

"No!"

"Yes! Had you not been so upset and ready to run till you died she would still be alive."

"Then I'll make up for it, I won't run anymore."

"What?!?"

"I'll make her spirit proud, I won't let myself be pushed around, or let any one do that to her memory."

"Your mother loved her, not you."

"I don't care, I don't care at all, I live to protect those I care about, whether they love me or hate me is no matter."

At that point she fell off, Kurama catching her just in time, they had just killed all but the Hikari team. Though the voice had stopped speaking to Kat her eyes where still glazed over, Kurama looked worried till she passed out.

"Weak human." Hiei said beside Kurama, "She passed out from seeing us fight."

"No, it was something else."

"How would you know fox?"

"I just do, something must be wrong."

"Hn." Hiei said cross armed.

"You can't have her you know, you are demon, she is human, you cannot mate, or even fall in love." Hiei said looking away from Kurama.

"Right now, my body is human." Kurama argued.

"You are still demon, it is in your mind and even your blood, and most importantly your spirit energy."

"Right now, her and I are both imprisoned in human bodies."

"It makes no difference."

Kurama sighed, "I know."

Hiei rolled his eyes, _"If the fox falls in love with her it will hurt him when she dies, of old age or not."_

"Hey guys I think we're here!" Kuwabara shouted as they Docked at a port.

"That's a change, normally you don't think." Hiei retorted.

"Hey!" Kuwabara said yelling at him.

It took them a while to get off the boat due to Kuwabara's loud mouth.

When they entered the hotel Kat was unconscious still and being held by Kurama, Yuusuke Urameshi was being carried by the idiot, Kuwabara, and the other two fighters walked. The rest of team Hikari decided to come in later.

Kuwabara made a sour face at all the fancifully dress people, if Kat would have been awake she'd have destroyed the place for pure entertainment.

A butler came and led them to their rooms through all the halls and rooms, all of them fancy. They looked around the room, Kuwabara suddenly shouted, "Kat can't be in here! She's a girl! Every one else is a boy!"

Kurama laughed slightly, "She won't bite, to be exact, she will probably stay as far away from you as she can."

"It's not that! She's a girl in a boys room! We can't let her stay here!" Kuwabara yelled again.

"Let her stay, she will do no harm." A soft voice said, it was that of the masked fighter.

Kuwabara blinked at the fighter and just nodded.

Kuwabara sat Yuusuke Urameshi down on a couch and sat next to him. Kurama still had Kat in his arm as he sat on a couch with Hiei beside him, the masked fighter just stood.

Kat started to wake slowly gaining Kurama's attention, he smiled at her as she blinked confusedly at him. "Nani?" She asked blinking more.

"We're at the dark tournament now." Kurama replied. Kat nodded, "Oh."

Kat suddenly started blushing, Kurama blinked at her not realizing it was a blush, "Are you all right Kat-San?"

"H-Hai." She replied getting out of his arms and sitting by the couch still blushing, s knock on the door startled her so much that she jumped up and onto Kurama's head, at which point Kurama was glad Kat weighed very little. The butler came in with five cups of tea and set the tray down on a table in the room, and left. At that point Kat fell off Kurama's head and landed backwards on her own.

"Itai.." She said earning a laugh from Kurama who helped her up.

"Arigato, is there somewhere I can sleep till tomorrow?" She asked blushing.

Kurama nodded, "But first, I would like to know why you are here."

"To fight of course."

"That's what I was afraid of." Kurama replied.

"What I'm afraid of is my team, Hikari, they tried to rape me on the ship in plain sight." Kat said shivering. 

They heard a laugh, a childish one from next to the door, they all turned their heads the see a boy that looked about twelve sitting on the table near the chest nut door, he was holding a cup of tea and looked like a kiddy rapier.

Kat blinked at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rinku and you're a traitor like the jaganshi and the fox."

"Nani?"

"And you aren't to bright either."

"Oh like you are?" 

Kurama and the others sweatdropped as the two fought, Kat sounding like a much older person, mabey twenty or so, whislt the boy talked like a little kid of about six.

"Traitor traitor traitor!" He said laughing.

Kat growled, "How can you be a traitor when you have no loyalties?"

Before the kid could reply a tall, pale man with short, spiky, blinding yellow hair walked out of the corner, "You talk to much Rinku."

"Aw, but zero!" Rinku replied.

The man named zero headed towards the door and stopped long enough to look back and speak, "Enjoy your last night in the world of the living." He said before walking out with Rinku in tow.

Kat sweat dropped, "With the look he gave us if he'd have stayed much longer I'd have wet myself...."

They all stared at her.

"What!?! I've been training for three months and didn't sleep for a whole week till yesterday and got only four hours of sleep! I'm bound to be frightened easily,, now about some where to sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, odd chappy, I wanted to make it longer but it's really late and I wanna update.


	3. Of Glaives and Explodeing Rose Petals

A/N: FAIR WARNING! I am doped up on store brand migraine medication so things I say will be odder than normal, and I'll be laughing allot, he he, pretty colors, lol, Gomen, I told you the migraine stuff is pretty funky, let's hope it wears off soon! And no it is not illegal, I think it's just really really strong, and I did follow the directions so no blaming me, HA HA! Kroger migraine stuff he he.

I Do not own sailormoon anymore than I do YYH, and I don't own YYH. You'll see why during the fight sences, Kat loves theme songs allot, and the fact that I keep watching the non dubbed, subtitled version of the sailormoon S movie doesn't help..

Oh! I'm also making a Yu Yu Hakusho Fan Club! IM me at Yuyuhakushofans on AIM, Or, Email me at Kat_Reverie@YYHMAIL.com if you want to join.

Replies.

Staci- Thank you! Me and my friend Kit couldn't remember his name, but if you ask me he is a zero so I'll keep calling him that XDDDDD And thank you for the complement on Yu Yu Hakusho rewritten.

Kinko-Chan- Hai, BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG BOOM! XD

Trinity star- Thank you! I am going to continue, and I have it going till two weeks after the DT, and Kat has a big change, * giggle * but I'm not say 'in what!

Here we goo!! I mean go!! ^^;;;;;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Of Glaives and Exploding Rose Petals.

Kat woke up on the bed she had fallen asleep on the previous night feeling warmth on her back, she hadn't opened her eyes yet and was highly confused. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly, and then blushed bright scarlet, Kurama was sleeping on the same small bed as her with his arms around her waist, luckily they both slept with their clothes on, but still, it was embarrassing for the human girl, even though it was sorta nice..

"Uh Kurama.." Kat said softly, Kurama rustled slightly and opened his eyes. "What is it Kat-San?" He asked still waking up.

Kat Sweatdropped, "Why are we in the same bed?" 

"There are only five beds so the others said if I tried to sleep with them they'd kill me, and you looked cold so I decided not to sleep on the floor and to sleep with you to warm you up." Kurama smiled and noticed her red face, "It has seemingly worked too."

Kat nodded, "C-could you let go of me now so I can change? I'm not in my battle clothing." She looked at herself and turned even redder if possible. "I'm not wearing any clothing!" 

"That's not true, you are wearing underwear and a bra."

"Kurama!!!!"

"Oh my." 

Thud! Needless to say Kat pushed him off the bed and stole the rest of the covers to cover herself. "Why did you take my clothes off?" she said trying not to scream, barley succeeding. "They had blood on them." Kat blinked at his reply, "Oh, from my training, I Don't mind wearing bloody clothes. But either way I need to get dressed!" She said dropping to the floor under the covers. Kurama blinked slightly confused till Kat stood up in a pair of blue jeans and a forest green jacket with interesting blue and red flame designs on the hems near the neck. Kurama smiled, "Part of your magic am I correct?" 

"Hai, but I have to be careful because one time I dispelled my other clothes and didn't have enough concentration to summon new ones.."

Kurama laughed slightly making Kat blush.

Kat let out a loud shout, "Oh Crap! The matches!!"

Kurama smiled, "We have an hour yet."

"Oh. better wake Kuw-Baka, Yuu-Baka, Hiei-San, and Masked Fighter-San." Kat said quieting down to her normal soft spoken self.

__

'He doesn't care about you...'

'Stick a fork up your ass and Shut up, I'm not stupid enough to believe you are a part of my mind anymore, hell, you kept me in a fucking nightmare all night! And I know he doesn't care about me, He has no reason too!"

She walked over to the masked fighter and stood there.

__

"I'm your conscience."

"You are a male, my conscience would be female dick head, now please get out of my head, and if you try to say you're God I will personally hunt you down, take your head and burn your body so I can feed it to my many, many, feral cats and raccoons."

"Ohayô Gozaimasu Masked Fighter-San." She said still standing there. The masked fighter opened their eyes.

"Ohayô Onna no ko baka." The masked fighter replied sitting up, obviously this one had been awake a while.

Kat Sweatdropped, "Arigato, for letting me live on the boat, you could have killed me with the others in the ring."

"The only reason I didn't kill you was because I heard you mention the Shoto Teppô." The fighter said standing up.

"Either way, you could have killed me, Arigato, I do not with to end up a shitai till I have well, I don't wish to become a carcass till I find something out." She smiled slightly, "And please call me Kat, if you call me baka I might think you are calling out to Kuw-baka, and I do not wish to be associated with him directly." 

__

Truth be told he scares the life out of me, he so much larger than me, not just taller, larger, he'd crush me! 

Kat thought to herself.

"Your fight is about to begin." The masked fighter said making Kat blink.

"Nani?!?! Oh crap! I got go!" Kat yelled running out of the room.

Down in the ring the Emcee Koto was announcing the first teams. 

"Hello every one! Today is the first day of the Dark martial arts tournament! As we all know the rules we can start as soon as I announce the teams!" The Emcee's voice was bubbly to the point of being annoying, her red hair went to a little above her chin, her eyes where a soft sage, and by her tail and ears she was obviously a fox demon.

"And here are our first two teams!" She said pointing to a team of insect and reptile demons, "This is team Shimiru Mushi! The leader of the team is Doku Hebi!" She said pointing to a red and black snake demon. "Katastumuri!" She pointed to a bluskinned female demon that looked like it had a shell for a head of hair. "Kuro Kumo!" She pointed to another female demon, this one had the adomin of a spider, she was pure black, even her hair and eyes. "Rabendâ Tokage!" She pointed to a Large Grey Lizard demon, this one looked like a dinosaur more than any thing else. "And Hoshi Tokage!" She pointed to a green scaled version of the prior.

At that time Kat ran into the leader of her team panting, she had ran all the way from the hotel in such a short time.

"And now the other team, Team Hikari!" Koto was about to announce the members but the leader of the team, the wolf demon Ôkami was chasing Kat around the ring.   
"Um, the leader Of team Hikari seems to be chasing one of his own members around the ring, Well, the leader of team Hikari is Ôkami! The member he is Brutally chasing with a star shaped blade on a staff is Kat Yoh, a human summoner mage." 

Kat Growled, "Dark summoner you idiot! NEVER say 'summoner' there are so many types so use your brain!" 

The emcee rolled her eyes and continued, "Hiakai!" She pointed to a red furred dog demon with steel colored eyes, "Akuyume!" She pointed to a Neko demon that looked like it would make the perfect tabby, "And Yami Hoshi!" She said pointing to a green rat demon.

"Now! Will the team leaders decide how the fight will be fought, or is Ôkami going to chase that brat of a human girl around all day?" Koto said looking at Ôkami who finally stopped chaseing Kat, much to the poor red head's delight.

"Five on five sound good to you?" Ôkami asked the other leader who nodded.

Kat Smirked, _"Perfect, now I can take all of them out." _

As all the contestants entered the ring as Koto shouted, "Get ready for allot of blood shed folks! The Whole Hikari team with the exception of the puny human," Kat Glared. "Are masters of blades."

"On my mark, Three, Two, One, Start!" Koto said backing up as all but Kat rushed at each other, Kat smirked and summoned a black and grey, hollow handled, silver bladed Glaive. Then Kat rushed in taking the Green scaled lizard demon off guard and cutting it's head off in one fell swoop whilst simutainiously cutting of the left arm of the dog demon Hiakai, one of her own team members. 

"Wow! The human actually is the first to take life! She just sliced the head right off Hoshi Tokage!" Koto said getting worked up over the kill, not even noticing the other attack.

Kat was in her own little world by that time. _'I am sorry that I'm not honest, I can say that in my dreams, My thoughts are about to short circuit, I want to see you right now, It makes me want to cry this moon light, but I can't make a call at midnight, because I'm so naive what should I do? My heart is a kaleidoscope._

She slashed right into the chest of the other team's leader cutting his heart out ending his life quickly.

"Wow! Another kill already!" 

"Guided by the light of the moon, we meet each other again and again."

She did a back flip knocking over Hiakai and cut his head off much like the first opponent.

"Holy cow! This human is killing her own team member!" Koto said not-so-enthusiastically due to the fact she was on the same ring as they where.

__

"Counting the blinking of the constellations, forecasting the outcome of this love, we where born in the same country, miracle romance, I believe in it, miracle romance."

She cut Katastumuri into several pieces in moments, and turned to the Neko demon on her team kicking her in the back so hard she broke the spine, once again a quick death.

"I'm sure we all want blood shed but this is ridiculous! This Human girl is killing every fighter in the ring!"

Rabendâ Tokage went down in one painful swoop, Kat grinned dispelling her glaive. "Come and get me if you dare." She said summoning rose petals to fall from the sky, non of them within six fee of her, the remaining members from both teams rushed at her.

"BOOM!" She yelled making all of the rose petals to blow up, destroying all but Kuro Kumo, who was slightly wounded, and very Surprised.

Kat smirked and jumped at the opponent, right fist full of pine needles, "Boom needles!" She yelled throwing them at the spider demon, they blew up on contact, the spider demon blasted to bits.

There was blood every where, covering the field, the people in the first three rows, Koto, and several layers on Kat.

Kat smiled sweetly as a child and sang one line, "I'm sorry that I'm not honest." 

Kuwabara and the others that had just made it to see the fight in time where either in shock, complete confusion, or deep slumber in Yuusuke's case.

"T-the w-winner, Team Hikari." Koto said startled. 

"Ah! She killed her own team members!" Kuwabara said hiding behind Kurama.

"Indeed." Kurama replied looking at the blood soaked girl walking off the ring, she looked innocent now, as if she had never drawn life, little lone taken life. Kat walked up to him and smiled, "They started early."

Kurama nodded.

Hiei was disturbed by what he had just seen, He felt it was lower than any other crime, to murder your own team.

"Hiei-San, from the look on your face," She paused and smiled more, like a child blissfully un-aware to the darkness, "You believe that I am doing the same as Seiryu, only to more than one team member, it is not the same in this case, I assure you." 

She looked to Kuwabara and stuck her tounge out, "Remember Kuw-Baka, I have no loyalties, so I did not betray them." she walked off slowly out of the area, "I need to get cleaned off, this is a bit too much blood than even I can wear."

The others watched as the crowd booed the girl even more, she smiled back at team Urameshi, "See you when I'm done." With that she walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

ooooooooooooh, what do ya think? Bet only a few of you expected that from the little mage eh? She is an odd one all right.


	4. Dance Of The dead

A/N: He he, I like updating.

Oh, I found out my Migraine medicine had caffeine in it! 

This chapter should be longer but no garanties.

I Own the second song Kat sings, not the first one.

"It's a talking rock!" - Kuwabara.

"It's a golem stupid" - Kat

Kat- "How can you form cognitive speech with such a limited intellect?"

Kuwabara- "I don't know it comes naturally I guess"

Kat-"Figures, An idiot gifted with speech just to torture the intellect of the intellectual"

Kuwabara- "Huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama and the others had been talking about what happened during Kat's fight, Hiei was disturbed by the girl's actions, Kurama was startled, Kuwabara was scared, Yuusuke was oblivious, and the masked fighter showed no hint of how it's thoughts leaned.

"So what happened?" Yuusuke asked walking to their room.

"The human girl slaughtered her team and the opposing team without a thought." Hiei replied.

"The runt did all that?" Yuusuke asked blinking.

Kurama nodded and walked in the door to the room, he blinked when he saw Kat on one of the couches sitting up drawing and humming.

She looked to them and smiled, "Ohayô Gozaimasu!"

"Why did you kill your own team." Kuwabara belted out.

Kat looked serious suddenly, "They where a threat, not like you are, you are a threat, but not the same kind, they wanted to use me as a tool, and a toy, all of you are too nice to do that." She sounded like a child as she said this, she sounded like a six year old, mabey seven.

"You mean they where going to rape you?!?" Kuwabara said disgusted.

Kat nodded cringing. "And as you can see, I didn't give them the chance, not to mention, they where planning to kill me any ways."

She went back to drawing, and started singing, "I'm sorry that I'm not honest, I can say that in my dreams, my thoughts are about to short circuit, I want to see you right...." When she stopped she turned to them, "Promise me, that unless I warrant something deserving it, that you won't stab me or try to use me." 

"Why?" Yuusuke asked.

Kat smiled sadly. "Too many past experiences."

In the morning Kurama awoke to a soft sound, like a chime or bell, but with words,

"A kind hand upon my heart, a cold word in my ear, Why does it hurt my soul so much? Running in the winter's breath, running from the dawn, Finding words I want to say but I always say them wrong. Never getting things out strait, speaking in riddles, Wondering what I'm to do And never knowing how." He walked out into the room with the couches and saw Kat, she was about to start a second verse but noticed him.

"Ohayô Kurama-San." Kat said blushing. Kurama smiled, "Ohayô Kat-Chan."

Kat blinked, "-Chan? But that's a...." 

"Yes it is." Kurama interrupted. "But I thought.." Kat started, only to be interrupted by the loud curses of Yuusuke.

"If you are going to kiss could you hurry up?" Yuusuke said as he saw Kat beet red.

"Damn.. you.. Yuu-baka...." Kat said falling over.

He laughed, "Isn't your match the first of the day?"

Kat screeched, "Hai! Damn it!" She said running out in her white shirt, and more blue jeans. Kurama sighed, "You must feel the same as Hiei."

"No, but I don't want you mating a maniac."

Kurama sighed again and laughed.

Down at the arena Kat had just made it in time again. Koto looked at the girl, "Well! the second member of team Hikari has Finally shown up!" Koto said giving Kat a mean look. Kat returned it with a small boom rose on her head, "Boom." Kat whispered making the rose mess Koto's hair up like hell. 

Koto scrame and yelped, Kat snickered, "Baka."

Koto growled, "Our two teams are, team Hikari and team akai!."

Kat sweatdropped, "Their team name is 'red'?" 

Koto ignored the girl, "Kayowai And Kokoro!" She pointed to two male wolf demons, one with white fur the other with grey.

"And on team Hikari! Is IT, and Oni kagryu." She said pointing to Kat and a brown ogre.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Let's get this over with? I'll fight Kayowai if he wants."

The white furred wolf stepped forward, Kat smirked, "I'll accept your challenge girl, just don't expect to live."

Kat smirked and laughed slightly, "If you don't mind, I'd like to find that assumption for myself, and see if my belief of your skills is correct."

At that time the wolf grinned, "Oh, you'll find out, and if you do live I'll take you as a prize."

Kat sweatdropped, "Why does every one want me as a prize damn it?!" "Because you seem like you'd be a good toy." The wolf demon replied. Kat turned pale, "Holy crap! THAT'S why sensie said that if he won our spar in glaive fighting he'd take me as his prize!?!? Gross!!!!" Every one in the arena blinked except Kat.

". . . . . . Creepy." Kat said sweatdropping. "Well, let's leave our weak partners out of this." 

"Hmm, yes, which team goes forward is between our battle." the wolf said smirking. they where about to get in the ring but Koto piped up, "We have to ask the committee!"

Kat almost fell over, obviously pissed. "Why?!?!!?! We both decided on it!" "Because the committee needs to give it a yes or no." The fox said cockily. Kat growled, "DIE!!!" she summoned her scythe and tried to slash into the fox but the screen of the arena flashed green and Koto stepped forward just in time for Kat to miss. Kat blinked a few times, "Well, I should have seen THAT coming." She dispelled her scythe as Koto made the announcement, "The committee agrees! We will start the fight momentarily!"

"Finally!!" Kat said jumping onto the ring.

The white wolf jumped in the ring and stood before Kat, "You will lose this battle, and if I do it right I'll have a toy." he nuzzled Kat's face, she growled low and bit into his nose making him yelp. Up in the stands Kieko and Shizuru watched, they where actually enjoying Kat's fighting back BEFORE the fight, "Hey, that's the girl that popped up in my living room three months ago." Shizuru said as she smoked.

"Huh? That looks like Kat Yoh." Kieko replied. "Exactly."

"Now! The next round of the dark tournament will begin on my mark! Team Akai Versus Team Hikari, Start!" The moment after Koto announced it Kat backed up to the edge of the ring in a defensive stance, in a one on many she could easily loose herself in the confusion, but a planned One on One needed skill. The wolf smirked and drew a sword from a hidden place in his long fur, He shot forward so quickly Kat was taken off guard, he was heading strait for her heart.

"With an attack like that She's a goner!" Koenma yelled loudly. "I don't know I don't think it hit." Ogre commented as Kat glared at the wolf that had just recoiled.

__

She felt tears at the edge of her eyes at she heard the shattering of the porcelain rose at her chest, there was a slight stinging where the sword barley broke her skin, that didn't bother her though, as she looked up the wolf was jumping back to the other side of the ring.

"How dare you! How dare you break it!" She yelled as the porcelain from the necklace fell to the ground. "You broke the one thing that kept me connected to the memories of one I lost, you will pay!" As she spoke rose petals and various other petals all red or black in color flew in the air as if in a hurricane, the petals grew in number till there was little room to even breathe. "Prepare, these petals, they are self detonating, they don't need a command to blow up, you, and I, will be using these in a sort of performance, dance of the dead, one false move from either of us and several petals will collide into the person that caused it, in the mean time, we will battle in this storm, and you can't stand still either, the way these move, we are currently in the only safe spots in the intire ring."

Koto looked at them, "Looks like the leader of team akai may be at a disadvantage after upsetting the Ningen girl, I'm just glad I got out of the ring!"

Kat jumped into the fray, back flip, handstand, screw jump, forward flip, duck, jump. The wolf went in aswell, but with less grace and Manuverability due to his size and great mass.

"Soul of the dark!" Kat yelled kicking the wolf in the face with a dark magic attack, she rebounded up above the petals and back down safely, she never stopped moving as her grace and speed captivated every one in the stands and the newly arrived team Urameshi, only the masked fighter and Hiei looked uninterested.

"What the hell is that runt doing?!" Yuusuke asked blinking. Kurama smiled, "Seems she uses plat aligned attacks as well." 

the wolf rushed forward paying no heed to the roses exploding upon intact, he rammed into Kat sending her strait into a clump of her own attack making dust and debris fly throughout the air. 

"Holy cow folks! The girl was just send into a large grouping of her own exploding plants! We'll see the outcome as soon as the smoke clears, wait, I see two sillouets! one in a crouching position, right near the explosion, Oh man folks! This is impossible! The human girl just survived one of her own Devastating attacks with only a few scratches!" Koto commented as the dust cleared reviling Kat relying on her left leg to support her due to the fact her left one was bleeding at a fast rate, she had a look of pure hated on her scratched face. "Do you really think you can kill me with my own attack? I spent the last two months and a half perfecting my specialized elemental skills, slight amount of wind magic that I am capable of and then nature magic. I got blown up several times at bad as this, And just while learning the controlled version, the self detonating version is allot harder, and, I also perfected a few other things."

"All talk girl, due to my fur only your kick got through, the only way to get rid of my fur is fire." The wolf demon said grinning. Kat Laughed, "Do you not think a dark summoner can summon fire? You are starting to make Kuwabara look intelligent, and from what I heard he lost to a kid using yo-yos." 

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kat smirked, "Summoning! Astral flame!" she said catching the wolf on fire in what looked like a bon fire, soon the wolf rushed towards her but she quickly spinged into a one handed hand stand and forced herself high in the air. At the peak of her jump she opened her arms wide, "Dark Star blades!" She moved her hands forward swiftly as blades appeared in her hands and shot forward at the wolf demon.

As she landed in a crouching position the blades sunk deep into the wolf and exploded, blood splattering a few feet around him, but not very far. Kat stood up, "Oh my, I forgot to say 'Boom,' looks like the knives wanted to kill you all the same though, you're lucky I was going to give you more pain than any living being could ever take and stay sain, because you broke the one thing that connected me to my sister's soul, I was going to torture you, but, I guess you're lucky."

"The winner! Team Hikari!" Koto said jumping on stage.

Kat fell over, backwards off the ring panting, Kurama caught her just in time.

Before anyone could do anything he stole a quick kiss, Kat's face turned red in the mean time, and secretly she was smiling.

"Arigato Kurama-San, I would have gotten hurt had you not helped me" She fell into a soft slumber. 

"Next! Team Hoshi Hoshi versus Team Yami Mahou!" Koto announced as Team Urameshi returned to behind the action, Kat still asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Yes, another short chapter, at least I'm averaging five to six pages each time, That's good for me anyways, I'll be updating this after I update my interview, yes! I will be updating this and my interview often as I can manage.

Oh, and to fox fire, if i do know that email addy it's from the Inu-yasha mailing list i'm on.


	5. Sugar Rush

A/N: WooT! I'm posting this in two places now! FanFiction.net, and The MSN group "YuYuHakusho Center." ^-^

Oh! A note on Kat's full name, Katharine/Kathrine is NOT pronounced the English way, it's pronounced similar if not the Japanese way "Kat Hah reen eh" or "Kat hreen eh" Kat's name is spelled both ways, so no calling her "Kat thren" ~-^

Oh a completely unrelated subject my hair is deep red again, no more brown and red! * gets hit in the head by iams for being WAY off subject. *

As always thanks to Koneko Urameshi, she's my best friend on FanFiction.net, if not the whole net, well that lives in America.

Oh another pronunciation note, all names other than "Ardrill" Which will be covered in a later chapter, are pronounced in the Japanese manner unless stated other wise, including Urameshi (Ooh Rah Meh shee)

Fair warning, I went overboard with the Japanese this time. XD

Now enough notes!!!

Well, sept one more, this chapter has flash backs AND forwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

The blue eyed boy looked onward as the girl spoke of her training, "That girl, her hair, it's like Tamren's."

The boys brown and blonde hair moved in the slight breeze momentarily blocking his view.

"Her eyes are like his but still innocent, Her build is similar to his aswell, is this the spawn my brother has been looking for?! Is this girl a descendant of the greatest dark summoning Tejimashi?! Possibly her umarekawari?! The great dark summoner's reincarnation...."

The knives in the wolf's body exploded, "Yami Tejimashi, Akaistuki..."

Kat had started to awake, she was delirious. "Kurama help.." She said senceing the fox demon near her. "Shh Kathrine, I'm here." She barley heard his voice reply, even with the fact he was actually speaking louder than usual. She opened her eyes to see the blurry image of Kurama looking down at her, if her sight had been better she would have seen the worried expression on his face.

The younger red head soon fell back into her fitful and un-natural sleep. Kurama sighed concerned, the girl had been doing the exact same thing for hours, waking up momentarily in a haze calling for even Kuwabara's help, and going back into this un-natural sleep. Even he knew that if she called for help from Kuwabara and Yuusuke that she was not just dreaming.

Kurama was startled slightly by the sound of something beside him, he turned and saw that it was just Hiei, he had been off guard sense the previous night, getting maybe an hour of sleep had drained him immensely.

"Hn. Fox, the next round is about to begin." Hiei commented. 

Kurama nodded, "I need to put Yoh-San in the room..." he fell forward slightly, Hiei steadied him. 

"No.. you can barley walk yourself fox, you where stupid in staying up all night for this Ningen."

"But.." Kurama started.

"Hn, just get up, we need to get to the match, bring the girl if you feel like it."

Kurama nodded and stood up, picking Kat up aswell earning a 'Hn' from Hiei.

__

"Help me, please." She heard herself say in her mind, she knew full well the words weren't really coming out this time, it was so frustrating, her being so weak. She knew why aswell, though Ôkami no katana had barley broke the skin, it had delved deep enough for the unseen poison on the blade to enter her bloodstream. She cursed herself for not realizing when she was still able to speak more than a few words. The poison made it hard and painful to breathe, little lone move, it was even harder for her to speak, but she managed. She felt something, as though she had been dropped but was too numb for it to make an imprint on her body. She also heard crashing sounds and metallic clatter.

Hiei had just dodged the left arm of the mechanical beast, there was the clatter of metal on metal, the beast hit it's other hand and it had cracked, or rather fallen apart, how flimsy they made machines now days. Hiei sweatdropped. Kurama looked to the red haired girl he had to suddenly drop as Hiei 'tended' to the other member of team Ichigaki in his own painful manner.

Kurama looked at the extremely pale face of the Girl, it was much paler than normal, but she was also burning up temperature wise, so much so that even Hiei would be suppressed.

He sighed as he and Hiei walked off to the tournament, Whilst Kat in her sleep resting relatively well,, ranted about tuna.

Kat woke up again, this time more un easy than ill. She suddenly realized that she was in the stadium leaned against a wall, she looked wearily around, she saw Hiei and the masked in a forcefield, she blinked and looked on the ring, Kurama was up there, bleeding more than freely facing a blue haired male. "Heh, girlie boy." She snickered moving herself into a better position. Yuusuke looked back at her and sweat dropped, "Idiot."

Kat only giggled, that is till she finally noticed Kurama wasn't moving very far when the blue haired girlie boy attacked. She stood up weakly, "Kurama! You can do it!" she smiled as he looked back at her and nodded, she nodded back.

As Touya (the girlie boy) swung his ice sword at Kurama once more Kat notice something wrong other than Kurama's movements. Her eyes widened, "Shit!"

Kurama gave Kat an apologetic glance before the death seed he'd planted in his body bloomed.

Kat's eyes where wide, everything said passed as a blur until a huge man walked into the ring, Kat suddenly noted Kurama was out cold. At which time Kat lost her balance and plummeted face first into the ground. Kuwabara notice this and laughed, "Ha ha! Stupid girl!" 

Kat growled, "Shut up, you aren't the one that was poisoned, not to mention you have won zero fights to the best of my knowledge." Her words came out muffled making Botan blink. "What did she say?" 

Kat pulled her now dirty face up from the ground, "Damn it I give up." She indignantly went back to watching the fight, or rather Koto being thrown out of the ring. Even Kat cringed as the little emcee was thrown from the ring. Kat looked to the giant man, Bakken and her jaw dropped, he had started fighting Kurama, the _unconscious_ Kurama. Kat was speechless at first, then all hell broke loose. "DAMNYOUFUCKINGIDIOTLETHIMGODOYOUWANTMETOBRUTALLYMAIMYOUYOUFUCKINGBASTARDWITHLESSOFALIFETHANMEATBALLLETHIIMGOBEFOREIKILLYOUI'MNOTBLOCKEDFROMENTERINGTHERINGYOUKNOWI'MNOTPARTOFYUU-BAKASTEAM!!!!!"At that time Koto got an evil look in her eye, "As the now helpless Kurama is being beaten to a pulp his mate seems to be having a hissy fit!"

Kat looked to Koto beet red, "HE'S NOT MY MATE!!" she scrame, and then muttered, "Not that I wouldn't mind..."

Koto turned her attention back to Kurama and baka Bakken, she then started a count, "Oh look, he's on his feet again, he must want some more." Bakken said picking Kurama up and laughing. Kat was sent into more curses and yells and treats and many things that shall not be listed here.

"Stop Bakken." A red haired male said. Kat was growling too loud to hear the rest, but for her seeing was more than fine.

~*~

They where all back in the room, Kat was reaming Kurama out for not letting her help him pull the death plant out.

Hiei and Yuusuke where talking near the window. "Hiei, did you notice how one moment she's calm, and actually timid, and the next moment she's reaming the only person she seems to respect out?" Hiei nodded, "Something happened in her training to change her, she's even stupider than before." Hiei commented. "I heard that!" She yelled and giggles whilst play wrestling with Kurama.

"Hn."

At that moment Kat fell off the couch making Yuusuke and Kuwabara laugh, "Well 'scuse me! Unlike some one here I've been using allot of my energy and have been poisoned thank you!" She yells at Yuusuke in complete English. "What?" Yuusuke asked blinking. She rolled her eyes, "I'm low on energy idiot." She replied.

"Oh, hey, I have something that'll help." he said pulling atlas thirty pixie sticks and a huge box of pock from his bag that was by the window where he and Hiei where talking. He tossed it to Kat. "It's candy, it has allot of sugar, should have you weird for a few hours if you,, hey!?! What the hell are you doing?!?" He yelled as Kat finished off the pixie six and half the pocky.

Kat smiled, "What?" Yuusuke sweat dropped, "Are you a COMPLEAT moron?"

Kat laughed, "No, I'm insane." She giggled and suddenly zoomed out of the room, something told them this was the calm before the storm.

Kat zoomed down the hallway and stopped at a door marked "Masho."

~*~

"AH! GET HER OFF ME!" Touya yelled screaming as he ran around the room with Kat on his back yelling, "Giddyup ice doggy girlie boy guy!" She said kicking him in the sides making him scream and go faster as she giggled. she then turned her attention to Jin who was sleeping on the couch. The girl jumped of the ice master she had just tricked into ramming the nearest wall and ran to the table taking a seat. 

Jin Blinked at the girl and sat up on the couch, "Yah be that lassie that hangs around team Urameshi ain't ye?" Kat nodded staring intently at his face and eyes, she grinned wide and started poking his horn, "Poke, pokity, poke, pokey." 

Jin blinked at her as she just continued to poke his horn, "Ye be a crazy lass ay? Well stop ye poking of me horn." Kat laughed, "No way!" And she continued to poke. 

"Lassie you'd better stop iss righ now before I get mad!" Kat laughed. "Iie! Baka no kaze Youkai!."

Jin was about to push her off when Kurama and Yuusuke ran in, Kat Jumped off the table and onto the front of Kurama, landing a French kiss on him before backing off and continuing her reign of terror. She ran into the room team Toguro was in, she startled them so much she had time to cover Karasu and Toguro Ani in toilet paper and get back out with them STILL stunned. She then ran down the hall screaming "Viva La TOILET PAPER!" which startled all but a French girl with green hair that peeked out of the room marked "Yami Mahou." 

Kat ran into a room called "Kumo Ribon" And ran back out because one of the people was dressed like a French maid, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE APPOCOLIPSE! THE FRENCH MAIDS ARE TAKEING OOOOOOOOOOOVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

Mean while Hiei was glaring at Yuusuke as the sugar high mage ran by, "Damn you Spirit Detective, she has so much energy she's terrorizing every one!!"

Yuusuke sweatdropped. "How was I supposed to know she was going to do that?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Use your brain if you have one."

Suddenly there was a scream and a zoom back the other way, the red haired mage was screaming her head off, "MOMMY!! EVIL BOY BAND IS AFTER ME!"

Hiei sweatdropped.

Yuusuke laughed until he saw Keiko walking amongst the havoc to get out of the hotel for a bit.

~*~

Yuusuke looked at Keiko, "Hey there Keiko." He was low voiced for once, soft voiced. "Hi Yuusuke." Keiko said looking back at him. "Why didn't you come down in the match?" he said softly.

"You seemed like you where having so much fun." She replied, he looked at her confused, "Hey, sense when does Keiko want Yuusuke to have fun?" Keiko turned around sharply, "Sense when dose Yuusuke care what Keiko has to say!?" They both crossed their arms and 'hmph!' -ed.

Botan giggled over in the grasses, "Today we view the most exciting match of the dark tournament, Yuusuke versus Keiko. Let's watch."

Yuusuke chuckled, "Hey Keiko, sense when did you fill out in all the right places?" Keiko turned around sharply and slapped him so hard in the face he flew into a tree, "Pervert!!!"

"Ohh bad move Yuusuke." Botan commented from the bushes.

~*~

Kat growled from the chair she was now tied up to in the room, "I wasn't THAT bad was I?"

Hiei looked to her, "You kissed Kurama, quite fully."

Kat paled, "I WHAT!?!" She was pale and her cheeks red at the same time. Hiei smirked whilst Kurama chuckled.

"May I ask what's so amusing!?! I mean egads! Sure I like.." She then laughed nervously.

Kuwabara walked in grinning, "Hey guys! Guess what stupid red head did." Kat glared at him, "Shut up! I was sugar high and you damn well know it!"

Kuwabara laughed seeing Kat was tied up, "She put toilet paper on some blue haired pretty boy's horns, one roll on each horn." He grinned wide.

"Oh! That! That was acctually fun, he looked like he should be in a boy band,,, boy bands must die, and go boom, must kill back street boys.." She went into her mind, plotting something evil with a look on her face that proved it.

Kurama sweatdropped as Kuwabara 'eeked'

About an hour later Kat was still plotting, Kuwabara and Kurama where playing cards.

Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan came in, Kuwabara looked up and instantly ran to Yukina and started hitting on her. 

Kurama sweatdropped as Hiei growled low. Keiko looked around, "Hey, where's Yuusuke?"

Kurama looked to her, "He hasn't been here since Kat's sugar rush."

Keiko blinked, "Kat had a sugar rush?" Kurama nodded, suddenly Yuusuke bolted through the door with the all so lovable Puu on his head.

They all blinked at him, "Hey, Urameshi, what's that on your head?" Kuwabara looked curious, but still dumb.

Yuusuke sweatdropped, "My spirit beast.." 

All but Kat, Hiei and Kurama burst out laughing.

Hiei was ignoring them while Kurama barley held back a laugh, Kat was plain out confused, "So? He's not a big time punk? Sense he likes Yukimura Keiko-San it's rather obvious."

Kuwabara laughed and got so close to Kat he was three inches from her face, "Cause he's more of a softy than a little girl." Kat growled, "Get away from me if you ever want to have children, and 'little girls' are tough than you think you ass."

Kuwabara backed up, "Hey, most of them aren't."

"YA WANNA BET?" Kat yelled.

They all blinked, "Hey, runt girl calm down, I said most, you sure weren't you where probly a little boy." Kuwabara said laughing.

Kat growled, Her eye brows twitching. "Damn you..."

Then all hell broke loose.

~*~

Kat Stood there bored, not to mention cold, her black red and white jacket was no where near warm enough for the icy breeze coming from the ring, She really wished she had worn her battle clothes in stead of her simi thin black shirt and red pants.

The people in the ring where teams Yami Mahou and Pinku Sakura. Yami Mahou's team leader had just finished all five matches by him self, the last by freezing the pink haired leader of Pinku Sakura.

"Team Yami Mahou is the winner! and Here by will move on to the Simi finals!" Koto announced as the team left, Kat noted the leader who kept under a Cloak the whole time, and a green haired mage with brown eyes, she was also a shape changing demon.

"Up next is Team Hikari versus Team Kumo Ribon! Team members please step into the ring!"

Kat Walked to the ring as a bunch of females all in odd costumes did the same. Kat quickly noticed some demons had just removed the corpses of the previous team.

Kat was startled by Koto's voice, "Team leaders! Please decide how the match will be played, and team Hikari, where's your substitute?"

Kat shrugged, "He committed suicide for some reason." Koto sweatdropped.

"How about we play this match one on one, I want to see if you're strong enough to get to me." A girl With short blonde hair, whose outfit consisted of many black ribbons, with red spider designs.

Kat nodded, "Hai."

"Okay! The teams have decided! Till all the members are knocked out on both sides we have a blood bath!" Koto said happily.

A girl in a skimpy Pink kitty outfit stepped up, "I'm First, My name's kitty, if you couldn't tell by the cute outfit." She giggled, Kat looked disgusted, "It's not cute, wanna know what's really cute? Black bats, Red birds, and Bloody blades, now shut up."

Koto smiled, "Yes! Already tension between our two competitors!! Well, START!"

Kat summoned her glaive, It's silver metal glinted in the light, Kitty was unamused and summoned a dull pink blade, Kat sweatdropped. "I think team Pinku Sakura had less of that dastardly color on their whole team than that which is on you. At least they had a decent shade most of the time." Kat rolled her eyes. 

The girl in the cat suit looked pissed and charged right at Kat, she mearly stepped aside and cut the girls head off, the crowd reating with a loud roar of disapproval.

"Whoa! the crowd didn't like that quick kill!" Koto remarked. 

"Stupid human! Go to some other tournament!" One demon shouted, then they all started chanting, "Kill the human." Kat rolled her eyes.

"The nest round is Yoh Versus Aster!!" Koto announced, Kat looked to her opponent, a girl dressed as a French maid.

"You coward, you couldn't win a single match without your fancy weapons!" The girl said looking mad. 

"Fine." Kat said dispelling her glaive and summoning a thin, wood handled, katana. "I personally hate using swords, their length is annoying and bad for far away combat and blocking of magic, but it is a very simple weapon."

Aster smirked, "That'll do." 

"Match start!" Koto yelled.

Kat ran forward and feined as aster used an odd magical attack involving a feather duster, the feathers flew at Kat as though blades, she quickly did a jump and a flip to get in a position in which she could cut the blades. Kat rolled her eyes and put head phones on and started the Mp3 player in her pocket.

Aster looked appalled as Kat started doing various springs, jumps and twists with such speed it amazed aster as she watched her go over her head several times. She soon noticed Kat was cutting into her. And moments later, she no longer had a head as Kat landed softly behind her, the song had ended, her blade was bloody, and the crowd was booing her as before.

Kat took off the head phones and blinked, "Nani...? Did I..?" Koto rolled her eyes, "Another win for Hikari, I know for sure this girl must love beheading people."

Kat blinked, "Okay, never let sadistic urges take over when listening to music, you will not know what you did for a while." Kat muttered.

Another girl stepped into the ring. In her Crystal like eyes show Intelligence, her steps where graceful, her long red and orange hair fell strait to her knees. Kat had to double take, The woman was very pretty, even the costume she wore was beautiful, a long dress that went to her knees, it was orange with flame colored feathers for a design, she also had a shawl made of bright red feathers. Kat stepped back, "The legendary demon mage, Ayame."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry I took so long folks, and sorry for the cliff hanger!!

I will reply to reviews next time.


	6. Dissapointments

A/N: WOOT! I keep getting reviews! And I gotta reply to them all now! XDDD

Piper- Thanks for reviewing and I'm more than happy to upload chapters ^__^

Youkodemonlilly- ^-^ Arigato for all the reviews, He he he, bloooooooooooooooood XD XD Kat always falls to sleep cause her low physical strength, you'll see her doing less and less of it as she gets stronger. And NO her long weapons are NOT a plot hole in case you are wondering, almost all of her metal weapons are hollow handled or wood covered in a bit of strong metal.

Alia- ^_^ Arigato, her and Hiei don't get along for a LONG time, he thinks she's a complete idiot, which you can't blame him because she does act like one due to her lack of sanity. * searches for Kat's sanity and finds none. * XD

Alena- I do not appreciate threats, I can only update as much as I type, I know you want more but I've been sick lately and have been trying to get my manga worked on, which isn't a good idea whilst I'm sick but still ^^;

A Girl And Her Muses- ^___________^ Sugar good! 

Darkmagicianpeople- XD my first name is common knowledge on the net, hell I know over thirty people with the same first name OFFLINE, I lost track on line.

Okay, for a change I have nothing but small news (Other than the fact that I Actually REPLIED to my reviews, yah, I'm lazy, yah I know it, And I've shown it XP ) I've been working on my site, do NOT use the link I have posted, copy it and enter that place that says "Enter" to make it say "Amainnew" It helps me keep track of how many people enter my site sense I revamped, I'll be updating music and colors and all on it later cause I'm too busy writing drawing and all that stuff right now.

All Bold text means I will explain the word later, so that if you want you can jump to the explanation and back or read it later.

Oh, and I messed up which chapter had the flash forwards, it'll probly be next time.

Well to the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Another girl stepped into the ring. In her Crystal like eyes show Intelligence, her steps where graceful, her long red and orange hair fell strait to her knees. Kat had to double take, The woman was very pretty, even the costume she wore was beautiful, a long dress that went to her knees, it was orange with flame colored feathers for a design, she also had a shawl made of bright red feathers. Kat stepped back, "The legendary demon mage, Ayame."

Kat backed up a bit more as the demon mage smiled. "_shit I'm so roasted!"_

"I see you have heard of me." The woman said kindly. Kat couldn't help but smile slightly, "Hai, I was in the same **mage circle** as you." 

"I see, so you are Yoh Kathrine." Ayame said so that only they could here. Kat Nodded.

"Ayame of team Kumo Ribon Versus Kat of Team Hikari!" Koto stared. "The committee demands a stop to this battle." A voice said over the loud speakers.

Kat blinked, "Nani?"

Amyame got a look of murder in her eyes as she heard the announcement.

"Please Explain." Koto said blinking. "One of the committee has been killed, we are putting today's last battle on hold." The voice replied.

Kat all but crashed. Ayame blinked, _They mean murdered, they cant' even say the proper word, odd._

~*~

Kat sighed, she had been training half the day already, in a flurry of anger after the cancellation of her match. The very blood in her veins seemed to be burning with anger, and poison.

There was a sound behind her and a yell of supprise as she swirled around staff in hand, at the other end of her staff was the now slightly bruised Kuwabara. She growled angrily, "What are _you_ doing here, I told everyone to leave me alone, At least if they wanted to stay in one piece, you're lucky I not only heard you but sensed your rough body mass as well."

"Hey! The others told me to come and get you, and Yuusuke said you couldn't just mope around all day!" Kuwabara replied sharply.

Kat smirked, the urge to humiliate the orange haired idiot arose in her mind so much that it was unignorable. "Oh my, maybe they sent you out here so you would get killed. After all, you are an idiot."

"You think they'd do that?" He said in a depressed tone. Kat smiled a bit, "No baka, I don't think that even Hiei would kill you at this point, You're too stupid to kill."

He blinked at her, not knowing what to think of how she said it, though the last bit was a some what serious joke, the rest was fully sincere. "Let's go back, I'd rather not be alone with an idiot like you in a forest, Your stupidity my be contagious." She said laughing as she dispelled her staff.

Kuwabara just blinked and followed her.

__

She was going to die, or at least she felt like it, the air in her lungs was near exhausted. What had she done to deserve this? "Damn you! It's all your fault! She would still be alive!" 

She cried hearing that through the water, her mother's angry voice brought forth the tears which blended with the object which would have been her death had it not been for what happened next.

There was a scream, a moment later and she would have been too far gone to hear it, too far gone to hold it together. The last thing she saw was the face of her oldest cousin frantically saying words she could no longer hear as she was being pulled from the water.

Kuwabara looked over at the red head who was so deep in her memories she was almost see through. He blinked wondering what could make a person look so sad, not even the death of a family member could leave that look on a person's face. That look made atsuko's tears after Yuusuke's death look like a joy ride. Even he was concerned. then he ran into a tree.

Kat looked to him in a slight daze from being in her own mind, she just blinked at him, "Not only are you stupid you seem to be blind."

She laughed a few seconds and all but twirled off, humming a spine chilling tune, a nocturne.

~*~

Sorry for the short chapter, and in case there was any confusion the italicized words in this one where flash backs, Kat finished the match but I would have had to find a way to up the rating, my original idea was so painfully detailed that I, the least mentally squeamish person in know of, would have thrown up. It was that detailed in the attacks and what they did. And anyone that knows me knows that I am mentally a **blood luster** when it comes to the color, and really don't give a damn about the smell. So as you can tell it was BAD.

The next chapter should be out soon, I plan on three or four more chapters, then you'll get to the parts where things go WAY off from the series, in which all frame of time is screwed to hell and back, aka, I CAN MESS THINGS UP AND NO ONE CAN GET MAD YAY!! lol, Actually, what it really means is I can finally use full creative license.

****

Mage Circle- A mage circle is a bunch of mages with similar training techniques or magic, it's common for a mage to join one because all messages are mentally sent to everyone in the circle, the name comes from the original Mage circle, a literal circle of mages that practiced **magick** Together.

****

Majick(Mashi-ke)/Magick(Mag-ickk) - In this fiction Magick/Majick is the dark magic that is known to destroy things quickly, NOT to be confused with blood magic that normally takes over the user and forces them to kill.

****

Blood luster- A person, more often a male than a female, That is so attracted to the smell and/or the color of blood that they have little or no control over killing or not after their, or their opponents blood has been shed in battle. It is rare for a female to inherit it through magic or some other form of supernatural heritage, the only exception is the lineage of Yukiki Akaitsuki. ( Keep in mind that the author only likes the color of blood, but would not kill the get it, that's what she has colored pencils for, now if she can't find any gods help us all * Laughs * She'd be seen useing CRAYONS)

Blood Mage- This form of mage is ALWAYS a curse or a hereditary outcome, A blood mage becomes more powerful as their blood is spilt, but often a blood mage has a VERY fast pulse at all times and thin blood, The main cause of a blood mages death is bleeding to death, luckily blood mages have three physical lives.

The Yukiki family curse- Yukiki Akaitsuki Cursed by her mate, all of her children would be blood lusters, and all after them unless born under proper circumstances (Will be explained in a later story or chapter) will carry on the curse. Mixing demon blood with the blood of the Yukiki family causes the off spring to be not only a blood luster but a blood mage. Any mages born through the Yukiki family aligned to light are not blood lusters, but are death lusters.

Akaitsuki- A dark mage with a foul soul, Her and her descendants are cursed due to the fact she murdered her mate who, after his death, used his soul to curse the family.


	7. Summoning of the shadowed star

A/N: YAY!! The first of my three part battle chapters, YES You heard me correct! These last battles take up three chapters! Please keep in mind I will NOT be covering the Urameshi X Toguro fights, NO I AM NOT SAYING X AS IN LOVE! I MEAN AS IN BATTLE. XD Me insane!

Note I some times call Kat by her last name, and most people other than the yu yu gang do too, though Keiko does call her Yoh because that's how she was introduced in school.

I will reply to reviews on the last chapter. look out for _Yu Yu Hakusho- Kitsune Charenji_ , the third book in my series of re-writes, I'll be jotting down the Prologue, maybe even the first few chapters before I finish this re-write. ^___^ Finally I get to tell the box to screw it's self. (Ya get the think outside the box thing right?)

Fair warning though, this chapter is primarily fighting, I would like you all to tell me what you think of my fight sense and if I should mess around with my style a bit.

YAY! Let's start!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat ran down the hall to the arena.

"Will the leader of team Hikari Please report to the arena." An unfamiliar female voice said over the speakers.

"I'm coming I'm coming!!!!!!!" Kat yelled running out into the stadium. A woman with sea green hair that looked like a sea serpent demon glanced at her. "The leader of team Hikari came just before disqualification!"

Kat sweatdropped, she felt very silly at the moment, not only was she late, but she was wearing some of Kurama's clothes. It was of the same design of his yellow battle outfit, only colored differently, a lavender shirt with white pants and the cloth that covered the front and back was blue with an odd design of roses and celestial bodies such as stars and the moon.

She jumped into the ring panting from the run all the way from the other stadium to the new one. Kat looked up and almost froze, the green haired mage from the other day, cold brown eyes looked into her own green ones, the emotions behind them so dark that even Hiei would have lost composure. "So, you killed all of your opponents but Ayame, Pitiful, I could have killed ALL of them in one swoop." The girl said with a voice so emotionless it was scary. Kat only smiled now, suddenly feeling bold, and reckless.

The new emcee Juri raised her arms up, "First battle of the simi finals, Team Yami Mahou's Nishta Ardrill Versus Team Hikari's Yoh Kathrine!" 

The grey clad mage rushed towards Kat so quickly had it not been for the fact she had quick reflexes Kat would have been sushi due to the demon mage's claws. Kat's newly summoned glaive held the other womans claws at bay as she started to transform even more, and at a faster rate. Before Kat knew it her arms and the handle of her glaive where about the give way to the pressure of the woman who had turned into a Giant wolf. 

Kat let out a loud cry as the force pushed her to the ground, her own glaive proving to be her enemy now, where it had been protecting her throat from assaults before, it was now slowly choking her as it's handle pushed further and further on her throat, nearer and nearer to the ground. She let out a painful choked back scream of sadness as she thought the words that would break her glaive handle. "Naishta amardru." she choked the words out and attempted to regain a standing position.

She was able to get back to her feet with a new weapon in hand, a long handled ax, virtually a glaive with an ax head instead of the trade mark thin blade.

The Grey furred wolf lunged at her, Kat swung the odd weapon at it, unfortunately she couldn't figure out how to keep it level and it crashed into the ground. She was barley able to dodge the wolf's lunge by pushing herself into a hang spring that sent her atleast thirty feet up in the air. She seemed the stay in the air for several long moments, then whilst she was falling she summoned a cross bow, an arrow already set. "Hey lil doggie. Say bow wow." She aimed quickly and shot in one fluid motion, catching her opponent off guard allowing a hit in the side, a loud howl rang out and the wolf changed back into the girl, bleeding heavily from her own side. Kat smirked as she landed gracefully, "thats what I thought, you can only keep an unnatural form if you have full concentration, I noticed that in your battle with the leader of team Punku Sakura she startled you out of the form of a tiger by hitting you with the burning soul attack. Your slow transformations give it away. You kept it longer than most I've battled with your ability, now enough talk."

she smiled and dispelled her weapon, "I don't know which one of us will win, but it will be a great fight."

Ardrill gave a swift nod, they where both ignoring everything around them.

Kat raised her right arm, sending magic through it. Ardrill looked curiously at a large wound in Kat's palm, something silver shown from within it.

Suddenly there was such a rush of power that the earth seemed to heave a sigh, Wind raced around Kat's arm in large invisible circles, then her arm started to glow with a red and purple power, an odd star shape formed inches from her hand, then a second, lighter star shape appeared behind the red an purple mass of power.

Ardrill was frozen in spot, her eyes wide with what she was seeing, "Kurayami Hoshi." She whispered with fear on the edge, "The signature attack of the Yukiki family, is she really one of them?"

"Summoning of the shadowed star!!" Kat threw the attack at Ardrill, Sending the green haired mage strait into the wall. Kat smiled seeing the girl still lived, though she was unconscious.

" one." 

The leader of team Yami Mahou grinned evilly at the red head.

"Two."

Kat looked at the silver stone she had put into her palm so she could focus her energy.

"Three."

A boy in the stands looked shocked, Stunning blue eyes showing pure horror.

"Four!"

Kat sighed and clenched her wounded hand.

"Five!"

Kurama and Hiei watched from the entrance.

"Six!" 

Hiei glared at the red haired mage.

"Seven!"

Kurama stared at the girl, Truthfully amazed that one so young could hold that much power.

"Eight!"

Kat smiled lightly.

"Nine!"

A Young boy, a cat demon about Kat's age, walked into the ring.

"Ten! And Winner by Knock out is Yoh!"

Kat looked to the boy, he had a sword and was obviously a weak magic user by the way he held his sword, His sword was obviously his primary weapon.

"Yoh versus Yukito, start!" Juri yelled.

Kat was the first to make a move, her sure speed caught the boy off guard, The next thing he knew, or rather every one else, the boy was dead on the ground, his head cut by his own sword. Kat stuck the boy's sword in his body, and smirked as Juri announced her win.

Kat looked at her next opponent and knew immediately what he was.

"Hyôshi Tejinashi." She whispered as the male stepped into the ring, Lavender eyes looked to her, his brown hair was shoulder long, his clothes were grey, almost black, his face was that of a young man, he was about twenty, but something about him told her he was older, Much older.

~~~~~

He he he, Cliff hanger!

Be happy though, this next fight may take a while to type, it will be mainly in Italics because it will have where there are constant flash forwards. I plan on making it hughly detailed, and it'll give you a sneak peak o somthing. Oh and yes i know Yukito VS Kay sucked, it was meant to be, anyone that hopes to win against kat with just a sword is doomed.

Sorry for short chappy, the last ones will be too. there are only two chapters left, then i start the next story on here. 

Recamended reading;

YYHRoadtrip, a hellarious yu yu hakusho comedy, the name speaks for its self, By "Kawaiigirls"

Yu Yu Hakusho: Winds and water, The most brilliant fiction to ever exist, a must read for anyone that wants a fiction that acttullly feels like it could truly fit into the anime and manga. By "Koneko Urameshi"

Now time for me to get back to rewatching Last night's Rouruni Kenshin over and over because i LOVE the opening theame e.e Heh.


	8. Pain of the blood mage

A/N: * sparkle eyes * I'm on one of the last chapters, I love this story but I can't wait for the next one!! 

Well, I'll be replying to the reviews I got, the ones I forgot in Chappie five, and the two I've gotten sense then.

And people, please review, this story has borderlined on not being finished due to the face that I rarely got ANY reviews till around chapter five, Reviews help me to know some one is actually reading, even if it's a short little thing saying something like 'good story, he he, viva la toilet paper.' it lets me know some one is reading, if there are just one or two readers I'm better off just sending chapters the day I make them to people that review.

Oh, and if things are really bad grammar wise odds are it's cause I have a REALLY bad migraine, It hurts like hell and my typing isn't too hot right now, and I almost always have migraines lately so when I'm not cringing in pain I'm doped up on store brand pain killer. X.X I think when I get glasses that will help cause my migraines are cause the way my eyes are. 

Well now to the FIC!!

~~~~~~~

The two mages seemed to be having a staring match, right through Juri who was in-between them announcing the match.

His lavender eyes stared into her green, he smirked the moment the battle was announced, pushing Juri out of the rings he set a barrier spell and looked ferociously to Kat. Suddenly he was dressed in an odd outfit, clock insignias all over it, and Kat, was now a fox demon, "What the fuck?" She yelled jumping back, the whole barrier was lit with a yellow light. 

__

"This is what we are three years from now, if we live that long, or rather if YOU live that long." He said smirking a brown cloak flowed in artificial wind.

"I was right! You're a time mage! Tell me your name." She said growling.

" Tictoc." 

Kat fell over, "YOUR NAME IS TICTOCK?! THAT NAME IS HORRIBLE FOR A FIGHTER!!!!"

Tictoc sniffled disdainfully.

"I mean it's like some stupid ass pun designed by a 14 year old maniac!" 

Tictock growled, he shot forward suddenly an odd staff in hand, Kat swiftly stepped aside letting him hit the barrier.

"Itai."

Kat smirked. "I just figured out all those stupid clocks on your clothing, you went ahead three WEEKS not years you ameture." 

He meeped.

"Now die you faker." Seconds later there was a huge explosion from inside the boys body. She had summoned boom needles within the boy's body.

She smirked as blood splattered everywhere and the barrier went down.

"Whoa! The barrier has gone down as quickly as it went up! There is no trace of team Yami Mahou's entry in this fight, but from the blood all over Yoh and the arena floor we can safely assume he's dead." Juri said carefully getting back in the ring.

Kat smirked seeing the last member of the team, they had lost one of there members and their substitute all ready.

In the stands the brown and blonde haired boy looked onward, His blue eyes showing true fear of what was about to happen. "She has no idea what he's going to do to her, she's completely defenseless! I think only the Bakudan attack could even phase my brother, Damn it girl, if you want to live you'd better defeat my brother, he's out for your magic, and that of every other mage alive, if you are Akaitsuki's reincarnation...." his wings shifted uneasily under his brown cloak. " Yukiki Kathrine, Good luck."

The Leader of Yami Mahou stepped into the ring, giving off such a tremendous magic power Kat held back a gasp of pain, Majick.

The leader's red hair flew in the wind, it was almost the exact shade of Kat's, so where his half gold and half green eyes. He was dressed in the robes of one that partakes in the forbidden magics, Death curse, Dark thunder, Black magic, and The magic of stealing souls. The runes on the deep brown robes stood for the lives he had taken, thousands of tiny black kanji written on each sleeve alone, His red hair cascaded from his hood to his thighs, He grinned evilly at Kat making the girl so scared she shook. For some reason everyone in the stands where silent, unbeknownst to them was that the reason involved the darkest magics known to man kind. 

Hiei and Kurama looked ill at ease. Kurama had studied about mages whilst Kat had been training, he knew all about the runes on the man's clothing, and knew they where written with blood, a technique used to steal a dead person's magic.

Juri backed away, " T-team leaders face off, Y-y-Yoh versus Y-y-y-Yukiki, s-start!" Her voice stuttered. 

"Summon your weapon girl, I'd hate to not even give you a chance for a five minute prayer before you die." The man said coldly, his green eyes staring into her own.

She closed her eyes momentarily, then opened them showing complete blood thirst, allowing her darkened instincts to take over. She summoned the blood star scythe, it's blade and handle glowing black and red with the power rushing in her own blood.

The male smirked.

Kuwabara, Yuusuke, and the masked fighter ran up to Kurama and Hiei, the moment they looked to the ring Yuusuke gasped. "Holy shit." 

The two mages looked like mirrors, Kat a younger, more pure, and feminine version of the male mage that towered two feet over her own hight. 

"Kat once mentioned that her father was really some random person her mother slept with right?" Yuusuke asked already knowing the answer.

Kurama nodded.

"Do you think this is him?" Yuusuke's voice was shaking with the sheer idea, The little blue spirit beast on his head was shaking aswell.

They all nodded silently, whilst not afraid, they weren't exactly comfortable, the black magic emitted from the man would unnerve even Toguro.

The man known as Yukiki smirked, summoning a larger black scythe from a black summoning portal. Less than a second later their blades where locked, neither giving less than their utmost strength, Both locked in their own mental battle. Kat was the first to break away, Jumping up thirty feet in the air. he smirked and jumped higher brining himself down upon her, both of them ramming the ground, him landing hard with his knees on her chest all air leaving her lungs. 

Kat gasped for air, the whole crowd so quiet they could hear the choked sound.

Kurama cringed, as did the boy in the stands.

Kat summoned herself from beneath the man to the other side of the ring Chocking in air. He rushed forward again Scythe in hand, slashing right through her side, the scythe sending electricity through her body. A Blood curdling scream of pain rang through the building. Kat held her sides, actually attempting to cover the handles of her scythe with her own blood, and making sure her injured hand was thoroughly soaked as well. 

She looked up at the male mage, blood dripping from her mouth, her eyes looking so evil it was insane. "So Tamren Yukiki, You've come to fight me at last, _Never underestimate the smallest rose, it's blossom is slow and tedious but eventually it will relise it's petals from their long sleep, so vibrant it will be if taken care of properly, it will be strong as the large blossoms, Maybe stronger still._" He grinned nodding to her words.

"You know of me I see." He said coldly.

"Considering the fact that I am not The one you started this fight with yes, I am Karena Houshirei, or rather, Akaitsuki, yes I know of you, Time for the smallest rose to blossom, time for it to show it's true strength, I am not the one you started this battle with, nor will I be the one to end it, I'm just lending my power." A voice strangely cold said as it came from Kat's mouth.

Kuwabara hid behind Hiei, "She's been possessed!"

In the stands Yukiki Kazehane stood, aware now of the truth, Kat wasn't Akaitsuki's reincarnation, She was the youngest of the Yukiki curse, She was the instrument that could be used to the dark spirit's power.

Kat's eyes turned back to the way they where at the start of he fight, only with tears falling from them, "Karena." She whispered before using her scythe to stab a large hole in her un wounded hand, blood pouring out from it, her magic increasing drastically. "Here we fight, alike but different, here we see how the curse affects each of us." Kat stood up strait and gripped her scythe rushing forward at the exact moment Tamren did.

Their blades crashed into each other, The red blade of the blood star scythe shattered as though it where glass, Shards of metal slicing into Kat's face and shoulders, then the blade came down hard on her chest, an eternity seemed to pass for every one in a matter of seconds as Kat fell to the ground, a scythe lodged into her chest, her breath slowing to a near stop till....

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh gods, I'm evil, ^-^ I'm rather Enjoying this, Sorry, but I can't help it. The last chapter is coming up, so leave me lots of nice reviews so I can reply to them. 

But, I'm not saying sorry for THIS cliff hanger, I had this one planned from the start.

* squirms * I can hardly wait for the last chapter!!!

^_^


	9. The End and the Begining

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wakening was painful, her chest and sides hurt terribly. A familiar smell was around her. _"Roses? Tiger Lilies?"_ she thought to herself, suddenly noticing light against the lids of her eyes. She smelled another thing familiar to her, something that she'd gotten used to during the dark tournament, but what was it?

__

She yawned and opened her eyes slowly, and then blushed bright scarlet, Kurama was sleeping on the same small bed as her with his arms around her waist, luckily they both slept with their clothes on, but still, it was embarrassing for the human girl, even though it was sorta nice..

It was Kurama's smell.

Then another more potent smell overpowered her scence of smell, the smell of blood, She realized it was all over her. She shot up suddenly and let out a scream of pain. "SHIMATTA ITAI KUSOOOO!!!"

The male red head that had once been asleep on a chair next to the bed she was in now urged her to lay back down. "Shhhh. It's all right. Lay down before you hurt yourself." Kurama said soothingly beside her.

She blinked at him then looked to herself, covered in bandages from head to toe, she blinked, "I don't remember any Wounds on my legs."

He looked sadly to her, "The opponent made several hundred wounds in various places on your body, you passed out from the sheer pain like you have been the last few weeks."

"But I don't remember it... all I remember is a stabbing feeling in my chest. and not even the sensation of blacking out...." She replied with uncertainty.

"With the amount of pain inflicting attacks he used if you remembered it you'd be un able to move without fear of that pain." 

Kat yelped, "I don't want to imagine, moving my arms is more than painful enough, hey, when's you and the other's next match?"

Kurama smiled. "We won the tournament." He smiled at Kat's blinks, "I, I slept through the tournament?" 

Kurama nodded. "Aw Damn! I wanted to see you guys fight!" Kat said trying to sit up, falling back down dues to a sharp pain through her intire body, "I..t-t-tta,,i." Kurama sweat dropped. "You should rest." He said smiling. Kat nodded and cast a sleep spell on herself.

Over the next few weeks Kat's injuries healed, Much to poor Kurama's delight, Kat was constantly cursing.

About two months after the dark tournament Kat had summoned her books to Kurama's house sense she had not been strong enough to walk too far even inside the house. Kurama had a hard time explaining Kat's presence to his mother, but they managed a reasonable excuse.

She had been casting spells all day after she had been told about the little possession incident, Mental shield spells, Afew anti possession spells, then she went looking for a spell to cast on Kuwabara, an anti idiot spell.

She grinned as she found one and got up to get more tea.

Koenma came out of no where while she was out of the room and inserted a new page on top. He giggled and poofed out right before Kat came back.

She looked questioningly at the book then shrugged and read the spell. After about thirty other spells she got up and blinked. "why,, do I feel shorter?" She felt extremely uneasy, She bushed her hair back from her face and yelped, she suddenly darted to Kurama's room and clung to him, " help me help me help me help me." He blinked at her, "what happened to you??"

Kat looked up to him, looking VERY scared, "I think I screwed up a spell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

XD Why am I such an evil bitch? ^-^ Don't worry, this IS the last chapter in this story, but i'll have my next re-wrtie's prolouge up later today, i have it wrtten i'm just setting the disclaimer up and stuff, well here's the review replies:

Oh! As soon as i point out, i was NOT trying to force reviews, i was asking for some. lol.

Auroria- ^_^ Yeah it as a short chapter, but i hope my next one will be longer. In my next story that is.

Akai Kag'ahe- He he he, yep she rolled um, i'd have to say that was my favorite part of the whole story. XD

Youko Demon lilly- ^-^ Yeah, i'm still sick and all but i really don't take the time to get better, constantly on the run doing somthing like writting ir sketching. lol, look out for my next story, as stated all i gotta do is set the disclaimer the way i like it.

The dark magician people- lol, silly kinko chan. ^_^

Kawaiigirls- ^_^ Lol, Advertising, lol, XD

Thank Everyone who reviewed, from now on in this fic if you want a reply you'll have to tell me so i can mail you, if i don't reply odds are i'm not able to find your email addy.

And as stated this is the last chapter so i can't add replies on here anymore.

Stories to read and authors to check out.

Karasu's girl Aka Kurama 1/2 , i forgot the writer's name ^^; Just keep a look out for it cause it's cool.

Yu yu hakusho: Wind and water, By koneko Urameshi, one of the GREATEST fics ever, it could easily be an adaptation of the manga with new plot twists, and of course a cute Origanal character that is soooooo cool!!

YYHRoadTrip, By KawaiiGirls, it's HELLARIOUS.

Tourtured souls; Hiei's torture, By night demoness Nyx, This if one of THE funniest fics out there, and guess what, I'm one of her minnions! Yay! ^_^


End file.
